criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Foam at the Mouth
Foam at the Mouth is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of Stonemoor and the sixty-third overall. It is featured as the third case in Lake Town. Plot Following the discovery that there was a drug operation in Lake Town, Dustin requested that the player and Spencer investigate the local nightlife for further clues. While out patrolling the streets, they heard from a local police officer, Maxwell Brown, that he'd found a body in a local pub. Upon investigating the scene, they discovered that waitress Henrietta Castral had been poisoned and was foaming at the mouth. The pair first questioned Maxwell on how he found the body before going on to suspect bartender Keith Summers and drunkard Hilda Garza. They were then told by beat cop Todrick Cole that a suspicious individual had been spotted on the main street. The pair headed to the main street where they found gangster Crescenzio Casazza threatening to fight with a local drunkard. The pair then confronted him before searching the area and questioning boat owner Imogen Dawson. Valentina then told them that Hilda had been spotted getting into a car drunk. They soon raced out in a patrol car and pulled Hilda over, sending her to the station. Finally, they arrested Hilda for the homicide. They confronted the drunkard about the murder, but she wept, claiming that they were trying to accuse her of the murder because they didn't have enough evidence. However when Spencer showed her all the evidence, she angrily admitted to the murder. Hilda then explained that the victim was very nice to her, until the victim had indirectly caused a car crash that injured Hilda as a victim caught in the crossfire. Believing that the victim had caused the accident to kill her and that she was a snake for doing it, she then devised a plan. She then decided to poison the snake with poison by slipping poison into her ale and offered a drink to God before watching her ingest the poisoned ale. Soon after, Hilda left the pub, leaving Henrietta to die from the poison. Spencer then sent Hilda to Judge South, who thought that a 45 year sentence was appropriate for Hilda. After Hilda's incarceration, the player and Spencer decided to investigate Main Street again, where they found a bag of drugs with a piece of paper attached. After archivist Valerie Ashworth found out that the drugs were sold to drug dealer Duncan Vansickle, the detectives quickly interrogated him about the drugs. Duncan then explained that he was paid by a hooded man who had asked him to distribute and sell the drugs at the farmer's market. They then found a hooded jacket, in which they found a lighter with a strange emblem that turned out to be from the Italian mafia. Meanwhile, the player and April Moore went to assist bartender Keith Summers in finding the appropriate ingredients for his best apple cider. They then retrieved some fresh apples for him and gave it to him, allowing Keith to brew them some fresh cider. Soon after, Valentina Panzica told the team that she had followed Duncan and saw him board Imogen Dawson's boat with the drugs. The team then decided to head to Imogen’s boat party to keep an eye on the drugs that will be sold there. Summary Victim *'Henrietta Castral' (found poisoned and foaming at the mouth) Murder Weapon *'Arsenic' Killer *'Hilda Garza' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect wears Wellington boots Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect wears Wellington boots Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect wears Wellington boots Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect wears Wellington boots Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer wears Wellington boots. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a cross pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dingy Pub. (Clues: Victim's Body, Waitress Tray, Torn Advert; New Suspect: Maxwell Brown) *Talk to Officer Brown about the murder. *Examine Torn Advert. (Result: Farmer's Market Advert; New Crime Scene: Farmer's Market) *Investigate Farmer's Market. (Clues: Box of Vegetables, Faded Paper) *Examine Box of Vegetables. (Result: Ale Tankard) *Examine Ale Tankard. (Result: Bar Tankard; New Suspect: Keith Summers) *Talk to Keith Summers about the poisoning in his bar. *Examine Waitress's Tray. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Hilda Garza) *Ask Miss Garza about the victim serving her. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat Revealed) *Analyze Threat. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Arsenic; Attribute: The killer drinks absinthe) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Crescenzio Casazza about causing a commotion on the main street. (Attribute: Crescenzio drinks absinthe; New Crime Scene: Main Street) *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Absinthe Bottle) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Faded Advert) *Examine Faded Advert. (Result: Invitation Revealed; New Suspect; Imogen Dawson) *Interrogate Miss Dawson about inviting the victim to her boat. (Attribute: Imogen drinks absinthe) *Examine Absinthe Bottle. (Result: Slick Substance) *Analyze Slick Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Wellington boots; New Crime Scene: Pub Counter) *Investigate Pub Counter. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Money and Note) *Analyze Money and Note. (12:00:00) *Ask Keith Summers about how he planned to fire the victim. (Attribute: Kevin drinks absinthe, wears Wellington boots and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Ticket Threat) *Ask Officer Brown about his threat. (Attribute: Maxwell drinks absinthe, wears Wellington boots and quotes Shakespeare) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Hilda Garza about why she was trying to drive home drunk. (Attribute: Hilda drinks absinthe, wears Wellington boots and quotes Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Market Stalls) *Investigate Market Stalls. (Clues: Snapped Necklace, Victim's Phone) *Examine Snapped Necklace. (Result: Black Grease) *Examine Black Grease. (Result: Gun Grease) *Confront Crescenzio Casazza about the gun grease on the victim's necklace. (Attribute: Crescenzio wears Wellington boots) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Imogen about the victim's texts. (Attribute: Imogen wears Wellington boots and quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Pile of Trash, Torn Pieces) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cross pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Misplaced Trust (3/6). (No stars) Misplaced Trust (3/6) *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Bag of Drugs) *Examine Bag of Drugs. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Written Note) *Analyze Drugs. (09:00:00) *Confront Duncan about the drugs he had. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Market Stalls. (Clue: Hooded Jacket) *Examine Hooded Jacket. (Result: Lighter Emblem) *Examine Lighter's Emblem. (Result: Italian Mafia Emblem) *See what Keith Summers needs help with. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Farmer's Market. (Result: Locked Barrel) *Examine Locked Barrel. (Result: Barrel of Apples) *Give the apples to Keith. (Reward: Bartender's Apron) *See what Valentina has to report. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to literally produce foam from one's mouth, as due to a disease or other ailment, or figuratively, to be viciously and uncontrollably angry or upset. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Lake Town